


A Prank Today Keeps the Jokes at Bay

by hexmaniacchoco



Series: April Fool's! I still haven't come up with a title yet [3]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: April Fools' Day, Castiel in the Bunker, Destiel is a goal in this series but it's not necessarily in this particular fic, Drabble, Pranks and Practical Jokes, Team Free Will
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-01
Updated: 2017-04-01
Packaged: 2018-10-13 21:30:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10522272
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hexmaniacchoco/pseuds/hexmaniacchoco
Summary: Or so he hopes, anyway. Dean has been waiting for this day. Payback is wrought in return for Sam and Cas' teasing.





	

Sam set the coffee to brew and pulled out his phone while waiting. Shortly, it was done percolating, and Sam grabbed a mug and poured himself a cup. Coming out of the pot, he thought it smelled a little... off... but figured Dean--or Cas, more likely--bought some different variety. Sam took a sip and it seemed fine, so he took a larger drink--and then spit it all over the floor. 

~~~~~~

"Dean, you can't prank me," Cas said, walking up to him. 

"Yeah? Well didja check your--"

"Yes. I mended it." 

Dean frowned. "Challenge accepted, Cas." 

"Good luck."

**Author's Note:**

> I decided to make this a drabble because it reminds me of "drizzle", which in turn reminds me of the phrase "April showers bring May flowers", which is relevant because it's now April and this is a fic for April Fool's Day!  
> Also, it was surprisingly easy to get to 100 words, but not so much keeping it there. This was fun to write though. :D
> 
> What happened to Sam, by the way, is that Dean put cayenne powder into the coffee grounds. I didn't have enough space to put that though.


End file.
